


His Masters' Girl

by lavender_hurricane



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pan Loki, Porn with Feelings, Valkyrie is G A Y, bi oc, let's ignore most of the MCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_hurricane/pseuds/lavender_hurricane
Summary: When Loki meets the Grandmasters' prized sex slave, Vi, an Earth girl who has been there for years, his time with the Grandmaster gets a little more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever miss those 2012 Avengers fics that focused on Loki and a loose plotline? Well I do, so I’m writing one that takes place during Thor 3 and ignores basically everything else. Also Loki is a pansexual icon and of course he fucked the Grandmaster.

“Who is the competitor today?”

“Doesn’t matter, they won’t win,” the Grandmaster answers. Loki shrugs and leans back in his seat. A tray appears between them.

“Wine, Grandmaster?”

“Ah, thank you, Vi.”

Loki turns to the servant carrying the tray and is met with a human girl, her light skin is freckled, and her long, silver hair pulled into an intricate braid that falls over her shoulder. She keeps her eyes down, not meeting his gaze.

“Would you care for a glass of wine?” She asks him in a voice pitched smooth and somewhat low. He takes a glass gently from the tray that she holds in the palm of one well-manicured hand. She curtsies to the Grandmaster and disappears into the crowd of servants and guests behind them.

“Gorgeous, isn’t she?” the Grandmaster asks.

“I’m sorry?” Loki responds, still distracted.

“Vi,” he pronounces it like the letter, ‘vee’, and Loki shifts his gaze lazily back to the arena below.

“She’s my prized possession, a Terran. You may have her tonight, if you wish.”

“Have her?” Loki continues to watch the arena, keeping his expression and body language bored as the most recent competitor circles the Hulk below.

“You’ve seemed distracted lately. You can, ah, well, _unburden_ yourself with her.”

“Ah.”

The Grandmaster watches Loki, waiting. Loki catches his gaze.

“Do you think I would feel better?”

“You’ll feel amazing. I always do.”

Loki tries to banish the sudden image of the Grandmaster pushing into the servant girl from his mind, not that he’s one to talk.

“You said she’s Terran?”

“Yes, my only one. She’s for myself and my esteemed guests.” He catches Loki’s eye, “I know you said you got into trouble on Terra some years ago, she’s been here for ages.”

“Ah, well, thank you. I suppose I could try.”

The Grandmaster laughs.

“Try away, I’ll have you shown to her chambers after our evening meal.”

~~~

He’s weirdly, well, nervous, as he follows a servant through the twisting halls of the Grandmasters’ palace. He hasn’t been with a woman in years, and he’s not sure how he feels about the fact that this woman appears to be the Grandmasters’ personal sex slave.

“Here you are,” the servant stops, and indicates a plain, red door set in a deep archway. Loki takes a breath and knocks on the door.

“Enter,” the same voice from earlier calls him in, and Loki turns the handle, the door is silent as it swings open to reveal a low-lit room swathed in reds and pinks. There’s a large, round bed in the center of the room, the bedding is pale pink and the servant girl from earlier, Vi, he reminds himself, is lounging in the middle of the bed in a thin silk robe.

“I was told to expect you. The Grandmaster said that you are Loki, and were a king in your land.”

“I am still a king, especially here.”

She laughs, breathy and light, and he feels a pull he hasn’t felt in ages. He steps further into the room, and stops a few steps from the bed. This close, he can see that the woman’s eyes are a warm brown, her lips full and light pink. He wants, suddenly, to kiss her until he can’t feel anything but her softness.

“Well, I am Vi, and I am to be yours for the night. The Grandmaster asks only that you do not touch me needlessly.”

Loki’s pulled from his thoughts of Vi’s soft curves.

“Touch you needlessly?”

“Yes, he said you are here to unburden yourself, not ‘seduce’ me. You may not kiss me, or attempt to bring me pleasure except as a direct consequence of your own.”

Loki rolls his eyes.

“Speak plainly, I know you are from Earth, I am familiar with their speech.”

“Fuck but don’t touch, honey.”

Loki laughs at the harsh language in her gentle voice. Vi grins at his laughter.

“The Grandmaster really is in charge of everything then.”

“Come closer.” Vi reaches out for him, and Loki steps into her reach. She pulls at the belted closures of his armor; his chest piece and shoulder piece fall to the floor. She tugs on his pants and they fall to his ankles, and he steps out of them.

“Can I take off your robe?” he asks, and Vi shakes her head.

“Unnecessary.”

She sits up on her knees, tilts her head back slightly to meet his eyes, and slowly slides her robe off. Her freckles are everywhere, and the gentle curve of her waist looks so soft he wants to weep at the sight. If he is allowed this small, soft moment, it is enough. His brain stops working as she takes him into her mouth, and his hips stutter. He reaches down, tangles one hand in her hair as she works him. She takes his hand in hers and moves it away, the touch not allowed. This is going to be harder than he thought.

She pulls off of him and takes him in hand before licking a wet, obscene stripe up his underside. He shudders.

“Is this acceptable, your majesty?”

He nods eagerly, and she laughs quietly at the gesture. His mind is pleasantly blank as she resumes her work, bobbing against him in a soft rhythm, slowing once to move his hand from her hair again, and when he finishes, he nearly cries at the sensation as she swallows him down. She wipes the corners of her mouth carefully with the tips of her fingers, and presses a kiss to his jutting hipbone.

“I hope that was satisfactory.”

“More than; thank you, Vi.”

“I will let the Grandmaster know that I have pleased you.”

He redresses as Vi pulls her robe on, and when the servant from earlier appears to escort him out, Loki risks a glance back at Vi as she burrows into her blankets, turned fully away from him.

~~~

“I see Vi has worked her Terran magic again, you look much more relaxed,” the Grandmaster comments to Loki the next morning between bites of his morning meal. Loki shrugs.

“It was odd that I could not touch her, but she was very talented.”

The Grandmaster chuckles.

“Ah, yes, I told her you could not touch her, I thought that might make the entire experience more fun for you, and less frustrating for her.”

“Frustrating?”

The Grandmaster nods before answering, “she always seems angry when I touch her, I think it must be a Terran thing,” he turns back to his meal, done with the conversation.

Loki wonders if it really is an Earth thing, or if it’s a Grandmaster thing. He’s enjoyed the few times that the Grandmaster took him to bed, but he knows he would tire of it after years. Would the Grandmaster allow him to visit her again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'll be updating with short chapters, that way I can update more often and don't get myself all stuck on something longer.

It’s a week before the Grandmaster mentions Loki looking stressed again. To be fair, he is stressed. It’s another week and there’s still no sign of Thor, and somewhere out in the stars their genocidal sister is raging.

“Would you like to see Vi again before the next match?”

“Maybe.”

“Did she not satisfy you last time?”

Loki shrugs, “she did, but I don’t know that I have the energy for a bedding.”

The Grandmaster laughs, and claps Loki on the shoulder.

“She does all the work, come, I’ll take you to her.”

It’s true enough, he thinks as he walks with the Grandmaster. He didn’t exactly do anything the last time. They reach the red door and the Grandmaster slips a small, iridescent key out of his pocket to unlock the door. He didn’t remember the door needing to be unlocked last time, but last time he was expected.

“Honey, I’m home,” the Grandmaster calls out as he pushes the door open. Vi stirs in the bed and sits up, pulling her long hair into a tangled knot atop her head.

“I’ve told you I don’t like that.”

“Now now, we have a guest, no need to be so rude.”

She focuses on Loki behind the Grandmaster and pulls her robe tighter around her.

“Am I seeing to both of you, then?”

The Grandmaster turns to Loki, a question in his eyes.

“I admit I am reluctant to begin with,” Loki answers. The Grandmaster shrugs.

“Just him this time. He’s had a trying week, so claws in, kitty.”

Vi gets out of the bed and crosses to them, giving the Grandmaster a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ll be my absolute sweetest self for your guest, Grandmaster.”

She hooks a finger in Loki’s waistband and pulls, tugging him along to the bed. The Grandmaster laughs.

“I leave you in her _capable _hands then.”

He closes the door slowly, watching as Vi pulls Loki’s pants down and begins to stroke him lazily. When the door finally clicks closed, Vi lets out a sigh of relief and takes her hands off of Loki. He shudders at the sudden loss of contact.

“You seem on edge around him, so I’ll be honest with you. I really don’t feel like doing this right now, and seeing as you’re clearly hiding something from him, I trust that you won’t tell him that I didn’t finish you off,” she collapses back onto the bed with a groan.

“Did something happen?” Loki asks as he tucks himself back into his pants and tightens his belt. From the bed, Vi sighs and pats the space next to her.

“Sit, I’ll tell you what’s bothering me if you tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Nothing is bothering me,” Loki retorts. Val makes a point of staring at the straining bulge in his pants, “so one thing is bothering me, but it isn’t going to be taken care of so I am choosing to ignore it.”

“Maybe I’ll feel better if you tell me what you’re keeping from the Grandmaster, and then I can help you with that.”

Loki hesitates, weighing his options. Vi waits patiently, playing with the tie of her robe, exposing the tops of her breasts. Loki’s pants are even tighter now, _damn._

“I am waiting for something that has not yet happened.”

“That’s vague.”

“It is the truth. Now, what is bothering you?”

Vi sighs, and motions to all of her chambers.

“Do you have to ask? I don’t really _enjoy_ being at the Grandmaster’s whim every moment of every day. I don’t even know how long I’ve been here.”

She lays down on the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling with her deep brown eyes. Loki wonders what she sees in her mind, the shores or forests of Midgard, or maybe the sprawling cities filled with thousands upon thousands of people living their messy lives. She shifts her gaze to meet Loki’s green eyes, sees the deep, painful longing that he isn’t hiding. She looks away.

“Alright, enough from me, I’m feeling better, come on.”

She unceremoniously reaches for his pants and Loki lets her, her hands making quick work of his painful erection. He doesn’t miss that she’s only using him to change the subject, but when her hands still at the edge, he sees white and forgets all about their conversation. Afterwards, she strips off her dirtied robe and tosses it onto the floor.

“I apologize, for the mess.”

“Don’t bother, you missed my face and that’s more than I can say of most.”

“Vi-”

“You’re finished, right? Someone will show you back to the Grandmaster.” She turns away from him, waving towards the door where a second servant is undoubtedly waiting to do just that.

He leaves reluctantly, staring back at the woman in the bed, her bare back turned to him as she buries herself in her blankets again.


	3. Chapter 3

They’re at the arena again, watching the Hulk wail on some random challenger, and Loki is bored. It’s been weeks, and no sign of Thor, no sign of what’s going on outside of this strange world. The Grandmaster leans back in his chair, clearly done with this match, and snaps his fingers.

Vi appears at his elbow, a tray of pastries in hand. He snaps again, not sparing her so much as a glance, and she delicately feeds him something flaky and covered in honey. He licks her fingers clean, and Loki has to force himself not to blanch at the sight.

“Would you like one, Loki?” The Grandmaster asks. 

Before he can answer, the Grandmaster has motioned to Vi and she is feeding him one of the pastries. It’s sweet, sticky with a thin brushing of honey, bursting with fruit. Feeling bold, Loki kisses the tips of Vi’s fingers when she finishes feeding him. She blushes, refusing to meet his gaze.

“You can go now, Vi,” the Grandmaster dismisses her, and Loki finds himself watching her as she retreats into the background. She stands against the back wall of their box, her eyes unfocused. She glances at Loki, their eyes meet, and she turns away quickly. He has to speak to her again.

“Grandmaster, do you have a servant I could utilize tonight?”

“What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m not certain. Perhaps someone who needs a vigorous bedding?”

The Grandmaster laughs at that, and motions over his shoulder. Vi approaches them again, and lets herself be pulled down into the Grandmaster’s lap.

“I think Vi could do with a rough bedding, don’t you agree, darling?”

Vi forces a laugh, and the Grandmaster kisses her roughly.

“Take Vi tonight, Loki. It’s been far too long since she’s been held down and ravished. I’ll have her shown to your chambers after the match. Tonight, you may touch her.”

Vi visibly pales at the proclamation, but inclines her head in a shallow bow anyway.

“Of course, Grandmaster, Loki.” She stands, and walks slowly back to her post. Loki watches her go, wondering what she’s thinking about.

The match ends and Vi follows him to the chambers that the Grandmaster has given him for his stay. She’s silent as they walk, her footfalls an echo of Loki’s own. He’s sure she’s angry, and the minute they close the door behind them, she rounds on him.

“I know the Grandmaster promised you could ‘ravish’ me, but please be gentle, I’m only asking once.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Loki reassures her. Vi sighs, and begins to undress.

“You don’t need to do that,” Loki adds, holding out a hand to stop her, “I just wanted to be able to touch you.”

Vi stares at him, her dress hanging around her waist, as he steps towards her and rest one hand gently on her cheek. She leans slightly into the touch.

“Why did you want to touch me, if not to bed me?”

“I know what it is to be lost, to be abandoned. I can see it in your eyes.”

Her eyes are brimming with tears, and Loki carefully tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She takes a step forward, and falls into his arms.

He’s not even thinking about the fact that her naked breasts are pressing against his armor, or that the Grandmaster expects him to emerge confident and tired from bedding her, all he hears are her quiet sobs and her shaky breathing as she lets herself collapse against him.

“You’re safe here,” he reassures her, stroking her hair as she continues to cry. Like a string pulled too tight, she’s finally snapped, and the tension she’s held for years is pouring out. Loki picks her up easily, and lays her down in his bed, she curls in on herself and holds tightly to her arms. He moves to sit at his fireplace, but she reaches out and stops him.

“Stay.”

He does, climbing into the bed next to her, and wrapping her in his long limbs when she nuzzles back against him. Her crying quiets slowly, Loki rubbing small circles on her back, spooning her gently.

It’s a new sensation, sharing a bed without intention. Loki isn’t sure if he’s holding her too tightly, or if she’s comfortable with his breath on her neck, and his arm is falling asleep under her. He never wants to move.

“Thank you,” he barely hears her, but he does, and he presses a cautious kiss to the back of her neck. She sighs contentedly, and turns around to face him.

“I’m serious, Loki, thank you for having an interest beyond using me.”

“I see your sadness, Vi, and I want you to be free of it.”

She waits for a moment, thinking about what he’s said.

“Why?”

Loki stares at her deep brown eyes, watches the sadness there, and sees himself reflected in her watery eyes.

“We’re all lost here, but I see so much of my own pain in your eyes.”

“You’re trying to fix yourself by fixing me?”

“No, I just know how it is to hurt the way you clearly do.”

She turns her back to him again, and he waits for her to respond. When her breathing slows and evens out, he knows she’s fallen asleep and won’t bother replying to him. He settles in, and soon enough, sleep claims him too.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Loki wakes slowly, pressing ever closer to Vi in the large bed. She sighs and burrows into his chest, and presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Good morning,” he greets her, grinning. She reaches between them and casually presses a hand to his straining erection.

“Oh, hello,” Loki adds, surprised. He shifts his legs apart, allowing Vi easier access to him. She strokes him through his pants for a long minute, the room quiet but for his heavy breathing. She stops, pulls his pants down, and resumes.

“Vi-”

“Shush, let me take care of you.”

“I want, ah, I want to take care of you, too.”

“Just let me.” She takes him in her mouth, working him quickly, and he shudders as he cums, too sensitive when she swallows him down.

Loki takes one of Vi’s hands in his, and pulls her up to meet him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, feeling oddly nervous.

“The Grandmaster wouldn’t like it,” Vi replies.

“I don’t care,” Loki answers, and Vi surges forward to meet him.

They come together, lips meeting softly, and Loki can taste himself on her. She’s gentle, hesitant, nothing like the easy confidence she exudes when she’s on her knees in front of him. It strikes him that he doesn’t know the last time she’s been kissed. He’s almost afraid to ask.

He kisses her gently, testing her limits, brushing his tongue across her bottom lip. She kisses him back slowly, opening herself to him. He tangles his hand in her hair as they kiss, holding her close.

It’s strange, how intimate it feels to be kissing her. She moves against him, breathing deeply when he slides his tongue against hers, holding her close.

“Vi-”

He pulls away from her, kissing down her neck.

“Loki,” He keeps kissing her, reveling in the way she kisses him hesitantly back.

“Loki, we need to stop.”

He pulls away, stops, and waits for her to elaborate. She’s flushed beneath him, watching him carefully.

“I’m not ready. It’s been too long.”

“I thought the Grandmaster-”

She shakes her head, “No, he only ever had me pleasure him. I can’t remember the last time someone was concerned with my pleasure instead.”

He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, slow, careful.

“We can wait.”

“Thank you.” She kisses him softly, and burrows into his side, content to do nothing for a moment longer.

.....

“Loki, Loki, over here!”

Thor, Thor is staring at him. He can’t let the Grandmaster know that he knows him. He jumps up and moves quickly towards Thor, excusing himself from the party.

“You’re alive?”

“Of course I’m alive.”

“What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m stuck in this stupid chair, where is your chair?”

“I didn’t get a chair.”

“Get me out of this one.”

“I can’t.”

“Get me out.”

“I can’t.”

“What?”

“I’ve made friends with this man, he’s called the Grandmaster.”

“Oh, he’s crazy.”

“I’ve gained his favor. The Bifrost brought me here weeks ago.”

“Weeks ago?”

“Yes.”

“I just got here.”

“What are you whispering?” The Grandmaster interjects. 

Loki steps back from Thor, his mind racing.

“Time works real different around these parts,” the Grandmaster continues, “on any other world I’d be millions of years old. Here on Sakaar-” He grins awkwardly, and looks over to Loki.

“In any case, you know this uh, this, you call yourself ‘Lord of Thunder’.”

“God of Thunder,” Thor corrects him.

“I’ve never met this man in my life,” Loki lies with a smile.

“He’s my brother!”

Why, oh why, can’t Thor shut up for once in his life.

“Adopted.”

…..

“My brother is here.”

“What?” Vi asks, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

“I visited him, he is going to fight the Champion.”

“Oh,” she sits down on the bed, her face fallen.

“What is the champion like?”

“I can’t describe it. It’s horrible, the rage in that beast,” she shudders, her eyes far away. Loki sits down next to her on the bed, and rests a hand on her thigh.

“Do you think he can survive it?”

“No.”

…..

“I give you, Lord of Thunder.”

Loki watches from the Grandmaster’s box as Thor steps into the arena. Vi stands behind him, balancing a tray of wine glasses in one hand.

The Grandmaster’s Champion is coming any moment, and when he does, Loki blanches.

"I have to get off this planet.”

He turns to leave, is stopped by the Grandmaster.

“Where are you going?”

He sits back down, resigned to watch the fight. Next to him, the Grandmaster chuckles as the battle begins, the Hulk lunging at Thor.

They battle, and Loki freezes as Thor and Hulk stand together in the arena. Suddenly, Hulk grabs Thor by the ankles and swings, smashing him into the ground. He jumps up.

“Yes! That’s how it feels!” The Grandmaster looks at him. “I’m just a huge fan of the sport.”

He can feel Vi behind him as she circles with her tray, handing a glass to the Grandmaster and a second to him. She shoots him a concerned look before tending to the other guests in the box.

In the ring, Thor is being pummeled by Hulk, Loki can barely stand to watch, when suddenly lightning bursts forth and sends Hulk flying. Hulk gets up, and they collide with a crack of lightning. The crowd begins to chant for Thor, and the Grandmaster leans forward, clicks his switch, and Thor falls.

…..

“Is he okay?”

“I saw the Grandmaster’s healers taking him away, he will live.”

“Thank the Norns.”

Loki collapses onto the bed, pulling Vi to him. He rests his head in her lap and she strokes his cheek softly.

“You will leave with him soon, will you not?”

“We will try.”

She cards her fingers through his hair, brushing out the tangles. She kisses his forehead.

“Where would they keep him?”

“I don’t know. I can try to find out.”

“Please, we need to get back to Asgard. Ragnarok is coming.”

She’s silent for a long time, running her fingers through his hair, humming quietly.


End file.
